


Chick Habit

by Sassysugar



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Sentence Prompts, Smut, Taylor Swift has dated all the ladies, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 17,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysugar/pseuds/Sassysugar
Summary: There's a lot of cool chicks out there...Taylor Swift has even dated some of them!I asked my Tumblr followers to send me a ship and a sentence, these stories are the results.





	1. Swiftgron: "Are you sure?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ll hope you’ll enjoy these various journeys into Taylor Swift’s dating history as commissioned by Tumblr! We start off with Dianna, but these stories are stand-alone so feel free to read them in any order!

"Are you sure?" Dianna has tears running down her cheeks and for a second Taylor considers turning away, because maybe it'll hurt less if she doesn't have to look Di in the eyes? If those eyes won't be what she sees every time she closes her own for the rest of her life maybe this won't hurt at all?

"I'm sure." She says finally, after what feels like a small eternity of silence between them, but is probably closer to 30 seconds.

"Tay-" Dianna tries, as Taylor knew she would, but there's no room for her to finish this apology and Taylor's heart has had enough, finally.

"I said I'm sure, will you please just leave?" She regrets not looking back up when the door has closed, but then it's too late of course, because supposedly she was sure. At least that's what she said...


	2. Kaylor: "Watch your tone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for crude language and light BDSM implications...
> 
> *Dress plays faintly in the background*

"Watch your tone..." Taylor mutters as she locks the door behind them and Karlie places eager kisses all over her face, causing Taylor to stumble in her heels and pour most of the contents of her glass into the bathtub, leaving streamlets of expensive rosé all over the white surface.

Neither cares though (it's not _their_ fancy bathroom) as Karlie clumsily bites Taylor's earlobe whispering, "What?" There's a giggle at the warning, "I just said 'fuck', I'm a big girl, I can say what I want!"

"Not if you want me to make good on any requests, we ask nicely, Angel..."

Karlie seems to pull herself together for a moment, pouting only a little bit now, "Just give me your fingers and I'll be good for the rest of the night..." She tries and Taylor shakes her head.

"Fuck me, Domina, please, just fuck me!"

"Better," Taylor says as she manages to corner Karlie against the wall.

She can still hear the faint throbbing of the music from the dance floor but mostly she can hear her own (and perhaps even Karlie's) excited heartbeat as her lips close around the model's pulse point in a wet, starving, needful kiss, the first of the night.

Karlie moans into it softly, leaning her head back gracefully against the wall, she's beautiful just like this and Taylor wishes she could freeze the moment and take a million pictures of Karlie just as she is right now. Looking like Taylor's hottest fantasy, head arched back, neck exposed, eyes closed and eager hands grabbing at the hem of her own dress in a rush, every movement almost delirious with clumsy, drunken need.

" _Sunshine_ ," Taylor husks, her tone teasing, "whatever did I do to get you like this?" She chuckles and Karlie looks at her, the animalistic and hungry tint from before now back in her green eyes.

"You looked at me from across the room...Made me need you!"

"Need me to do what, Angel?"

"To fuck me...Fuck me, please, Mina, just plea-!"

Taylor smirks, she knew, just needed to hear it said one more time, from those wonderful, intoxicating, pink lips.

_Karlie needs me to fuck her_

"Well baby, it's your lucky night, I only bought you this dress so you could let me take it off of you..."


	3. Taymily: "You drink too much coffee."

"You drink too much coffee..." The words slip out the second she opens the door to the bus and she gets no response. Suddenly she worries her friend might've gone somewhere in her absence, squandering the surprise. But Taylor ends up finding Emily where she'd left her, curled up in the back of the bus on the brown leather couch that is way more comfortable than any couch in the back of a tour bus should have any right to be.

Emily's legs are pulled up underneath her and she's fast asleep. She looks so small it's hard to believe she's the older of the two.

"Em, hey Emily...?" Taylor whispers softly, trying to keep the grin out of her voice as the other girl stirs a little and looks at Taylor (eyes a little glazed with sleep and vague confusion for the first few seconds.)

"Hi," she mumbles, seemingly surprised and Taylor can't help but smile.

"Morning!" she offers teasingly and Emily launches forward to hit her arm or push her maybe, either way she's actually blushing a little bit when it dawns upon her that Taylor has caught her in this compromising, borderline unprofessional position.

 _Emily is a blusher_ , Taylor notes this and isn't sure why the thought makes her smile?

Emily stops halfway through her attack though, when she sees what's in Taylor's hands.

"Coffee!" She exclaims sounding almost awake now.

"Uh-huh, hi. Be nice to me, I got you coffee." The singer nods, voice gentle as if talking to a small, easily startled animal and Emily's smile is soft and grateful as Taylor hands her one of the mugs and sits down next to her friend with the second mug.

"Shouldn't I be the one bringing you coffee? You are my boss." Emily points out, only half-jokingly and for some reason something in her voice turns Taylor's cheeks warm.

"You-you were asleep." She says simply and Emily sounds sheepish when she responds, "Yeah, sorry about that, what time is it?" She asks this while dragging a hand through her blonde hair and glancing at Taylor, who in turn glances at her watch, avoiding those pretty eyes now that they're awake and keenly watching her.

Emily doesn't seem to notice that Taylor isn't looking at her, it seems she's busy burning her tongue on the coffee. Or at least Taylor figures that's what's happening by the way she jolts back slightly with every sip.

"One, almost." Taylor finally reports, "We don't have the sound-check until three..."

"Oh thank god," Emily mumbles and busies herself with the coffee again.

"You look cute when you sleep." Taylor says so suddenly it surprises even her and Emily almost chokes on the huge gulp of coffee she's just taken.

"What?" Taylor asks, trying to laugh it off but also genuinely confused as to why the compliment seems so funny?

Emily laughs a little more until she sees the look in Taylor's eyes, "Thank you...I'm suddenly so glad you aren't a dude, that sounded super creepy, stalker!" She laughs into her coffee again and Taylor can almost feel herself blush.

_Idiot, don't ever speak again._

"I'm sorry...?" Taylor tries awkwardly and Emily still hasn't stopped laughing when she suddenly grabs Taylor's hand, out of nowhere. Her pulse speeds up as always when Emily touches her with no warning and she swallows, cursing herself for acting like this is some silly school girl crush whenever Emily around her.

"Don't apologize, I should be nice, to you," Emily follows up, "you brought me coffee, unprompted, you're my new favorite person. Plus it's cute how I can make you blush!"

Taylor blushes again at that, but doesn't really care, she's Emily's new favorite person, apparently.


	4. Swiftgron: "What's with all the boxes?"

"What's with all the boxes?" Dianna asks in way of greeting and Taylor grins, "hi!" She says an octave or two too high. "I went thrift-shopping, I thought we could decorate, are you busy?"

Dianna chuckles and holds out her arms for Taylor to step into, "Taylor?" She questions into the singer's hair, "Mhmm?" Comes the muffled answer.

"Are you moving in, Kitten?"

"Nuh-huh," Taylor denies voice soft as she presses closer to her girlfriend.

"It's just that, no offense, but your apartment kind of bores the hell out of me...Do you know how many times I've laid staring at that blank wall in front of your bed?"

"Point taken," The older of the two agrees as she pulls Taylor inside and while holding her by the waist she kisses her in a way that makes Taylor forget those boxes are still in the hallway until a significant time later when she's once again met by that same blank space.


	5. Kaylor: "will you hold my hand?"

"Will you hold my hand?"

Taylor doesn't dare answer, but she looks at Karlie and nods, mouthing _soon_ and when doing so she can tell that the taller girl is fighting to hold back a grin twice as broad as Taylor's own.

Taylor and Karlie are out. Not of the closet; but they're out and about, together! After almost three years of no public outings they're strolling down the street together and dammit, that is very nearly enough.

The restaurant isn't small, cozy or discreet, instead it's large, bustling and fancy, the sort of place where celebrities definitely go to eat, where they definitely go on dates. All at once, as if on cue Taylor's heart sinks all the way down to her stomach where it settles like a painful lump and she instantly regrets everything that has led her, led them to this moment, but only for a second.

"Miss Swift!" A man with graying hair and a tight waiter's suit exclaims very suddenly, with the familiarity and demeanor of an old and dear family friend. It's as if he knows her, as if she comes here for dinner every Wednesday night and has for years, it is as if this is normal, as if everything is perfectly in order just like this.

Taylor swallows once, twice, stiffly and then, "it's Taylor." She manages to say and the man's entire face is engulfed by his welcoming smile.

"Taylor," he says and throws his arms out to the sides as if he means to embrace her, "of course! This way." He waves them along to a private table in the corner and Taylor finds herself smiling in gratitude. "Thank you...?" She trails off, pauses briefly. "Oh, Eddie!" The man informs her as he pulls her chair out and when she's sat down she turns her head and smiles at him, "thank you, Eddie!"

Joe who's already seated breaks the silence, "shall we start the evening off with some wine, ladies?" At once Eddie is at their side again and Taylor can't help but grin. "Your finest wine, please!" She hears herself say and Joe chuckles.

"Celebrating tonight, are we, luv?"

"Oh you know it! Thanks for remembering to wear blue by the way, it's sort of a tradition at this point." Taylor says.

"No offense," Joe says with a laugh, "but I can't wait to never see you again!"

Taylor throws her head back laughing, "yeah, me too!" She agrees and then without thinking, she grabs Karlie's hand under the table and when met by the sunshiniest of smiles in response she proceeds to hold it for the rest of the night, because she can. Soon she'll do it in plain sight, because after tonight she _can_.


	6. Taymily: "Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is semi-problematic I guess, with the age difference and all, but I like how it turned out! Thanks anon, whoever you are for allowing me to write the ship I'm such trash for :D

"Kiss me." Taylor's voice is more hoarse than she was expecting, but it's clear by the shift of the light in her eyes that Emily's heard her.

"What?" She says anyway, perhaps to win time.

"Kiss me," Taylor says again and she smiles at her dance partner now as they move to the music in this completely empty bar. One of the perks of being early for sound-check is the privacy.

Taylor doesn't think Emily intended for them to end up in this situation when she asked for an innocent dance and the second Emily speaks Taylor almost regrets vocing her request, _almost_.

"Taylor, I don't-I can't-I mean... _What_?" There is genuine confusion on Emily's face now and when the lights hits it just right Taylor can't help but reach up and brush her hair out of the way, Emily shies away from her touch at once and Taylor can't help but chuckle.

"What Em, you think this is like, my first kiss or something?"

"No, _yes_ , I don't-I don't _know_ , you're a-"

"Don't you call me a kid!" Taylor protests, sharper than she intended, "is that all I am to you, some stupid high school kid with a crush?"

Emily looks taken aback, like she'd rather be anywhere but here and Taylor suddenly has to look down, unable deal with the possibility that she just fucked this moment up.

"That's not what I meant, it's just Taylor, I've never...With a girl...what if I do it wr-"

Before she can finish the sentence Taylor has leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Emily's lips. The older girl smiles into it and pulls Taylor closer.

"Again?" Taylor asks, on the verge of a giggle when their lips part and Emily nods, "kiss me." She confirms, face red, her hands in Taylor's hair and momentary fear all gone.


	7. Kaylor: "You're cute when jealous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good old-fashioned NC-17-warning for the themes in this...By popular tumblr demand A longer version of this is coming at some point as it's own longer oneshot.

"You're cute when you're jealous." Karlie says, and it's a statement, not a question. At once Taylor crosses her legs to somehow control the wetness gathering in a small pool in her underwear.

"I'm not jealous, Sir." She protests despite Karlie's matter-of-fact-tone and drops her gaze. Karlie comes over and with an almost casual hand around Taylor's throat she presses her against the closed door.

"Did you just lie to me, Princess?" The question is a hiss and she can feel Taylor shudder against her.

“N-no, Sir." Karlie squeezes slightly, not enough to make Taylor cough, but enough to up the pressure.

"Do you wanna try that again?" Her voice is dark, challenging.


	8. Kaylor: "First sight, yeah, we love without reason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since these are lyrics and thus kinda vague I took a slightly different approach.

“Are you excited for the show?" Lily Aldridge asked her friend Taylor Swift as she dried the newly washed dishes from the dinner they'd just had at the latter's apartment.

She was of course referring to the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show less than a week away in which Taylor was slated as one of several performing artists.

"Are you kidding?" Taylor said, grinning, "me and a bunch of scantly-clad literal angels? I'll be in _heaven_!" Lily rolled her eyes at this, "you're worse than a dude," she teased before smiling knowingly in a way that immediately peaked Taylor's curiosity.

"What?"

"You know," Lily said slowly to drag out the suspense, "Karlie Kloss will be there too, as one of those scantily-clad angels of yours..."

Taylor blushed slightly at this, doing her best to act casual, "Karlie Kloss?"

"Yeah," Lily confirmed, "don't you, uh, wanna bake cookies with her or something?"

Taylor actually blushed now, ignoring the urge to hide her face in her hands.

"Do you think she read that?" The singer asked, her voice small.

"Oh, I'm sure she did...But don't worry, she's super nice, you guys will get along awesomely!"

"And...?" Taylor could sense that there was more her friend wanted to put forth, but there was hesitation in the air.

"I'm not sure if I've ever told you this, but well, Karlie's gay too."

Taylor almost chuckled at this, before taking note of her friend's completely serious face.

" _No_ ," Taylor said in disbelief, being met with a smiling nod from Lily.

"Lils, you're messing with me, there's no way Karlie Kloss is gay!"

"I swear to you!"

"Okay fine. It doesn't matter anyway, I know what you're trying to do and it's too soon..." Taylor's voice was sad now and her shoulders slumped.

"Well, you don't have to get married!" Lily argued, "you're the one who joked about half-naked models...I just thought that maybe you could, you know, hang out?"

Taylor sighed, "maybe," she reluctantly agreed, hearing the lack of enthusiasm in her own tone was starting to depress her.

"I just don't know if I'm ready, you know..." Lily's face was full of sympathy for her friend as she spoke:

"Have you heard anything from-?"

"Not a peep..." Taylor interrupted her, knowing how she'd intended the sentence to end.

_Dianna_

_Had she heard anything from Dianna..._

"Not since the concert?" Lily questioned, raising her eyebrows as Taylor shook her head.

" _Asshole_..." the model muttered under her breath and Taylor couldn't help but smile at that.

"It's not like I've reached out either." Taylor pointed out, sighing inaudibly.

The concert in question had been a _FUN_ one, but in reality it had been everything but fun. Taylor and Dianna had been forced to go as they'd bought the tickets months ago along with some mutual friends and it was way too late to get a refund by the time the event rolled around. For the first time in her life Taylor had almost used the 'Don't-You-Know-Who-I-Am-card' in order to get the tickets refunded but had agreed with Abigail at the last minute that she shouldn't let Di get her to sink that low. Taylor had not wanted to see her ex-girlfriend of almost 11 months at all and it had been an incredibly awkward experience for everyone involved.

Regardless of the fact that Taylor woke up on most days expecting Dianna to be at her door full of apologies and love declarations (again) the singer had to admit the news of Karlie Kloss' deviant sexuality was the best news she'd heard in quite a long time.

And maybe it won't be love at first sight or anything, but they could in fact you know, hang out, just a little?


	9. Kaylor: "Relax" "I'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anxiety

"Relax."

"I'll try." Taylor's rigid posture spoke volumes to disprove what she'd just said and Karlie leaned closer to her girlfriend in the backseat of the black SUV and placed a sweet, comforting kiss on the side of her neck.

"Baby," she spoke into Taylor's skin, "we're not even there yet, try to breathe for me."

Focusing on Karlie's voice Taylor took a deep breath, and then another.

"Dates are supposed to be a good time, you know," Karlie said, "you look like you're on your way to your own excursion..."

“I'm sorry baby, it's not you, it's that damn anxiety..."

Karlie didn't respond to this, she just kept placing kisses down Taylor's neck.

"Well, tell that anxiety of yours to meet me at half-time, I just wanna talk..." Karlie joked and Taylor actually laughed.

"I'm so glad I have you, Sunshine!"


	10. Kaylor: "And you must be Dianna?"

"And you must be Dianna?" Karlie smirked trying not to look too smug.

"Karlie, what on earth are you doing? The car's here and-" Taylor pauses as she enters the bathroom, staring for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Are you _practicing_ what to say to my ex right now?"

"What!" Karlie exclaims, completely flabbergasted, "I wasn't-"

Taylor is bent over trying to work her way through absolutely merciless fits of hysterical laughter.

"You're such a dork, I love you so, so much!" She manages to say as she walks over wrapping her arms around the waist of a still furiously blushing Karlie.

"Taylor-I wasn't, that was not what it looked like, okay..."

"Okay tough girl, it's a huge place we probably won't even run into her."

“No, but what if we do? I get so awkward if I don't know what to say, I don't wanna completely clam up..." Karlie's voice is small as Taylor peppers kisses all over that face, warm from the blush.

"You don't have to be nervous, she's not as intimidating as she seems and besides she's got nothing on you, gorgeous."

"It's not even about that, I just-"

"You don't need to do that, come on and bring that macho speech with you." Taylor takes Karlie's hand and walks her out of the bathroom.

"I'll never live that down, huh?"

"Chances are slim to none..."

"I'm lucky you love me."

"The luckiest."


	11. Swiftgron: "I promise."

"I promise." Dianna breathed, pulling Taylor close in the dark and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't." Taylor says and she sounds sleepy and maybe the tiniest bit worried. "Don't make sweet promises if you can't keep them..."

"Taylor, I promise you, there's no one else I want, there's you and you're more than enough." Taylor places a trembling kiss on Dianna's collarbone and looks back up.

"No one else?"

"No, why are you crying sweetheart? I love you so much, don't cry, please." Dianna coos and holds Taylor closer as the younger woman tries and tries to stop the tears.

"Because I want to believe you so badly."


	12. Kaylor: "Taylor, babe, you need to rest" "I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between 1989 and Rep when Taylor's just decided to take a little break.
> 
> TW: Mentions and description of anxiety.

_"Taylor, babe, you need to rest."_

_"I can't._ " Taylor's voice is shaking and then she's awake the remainder of last night's conversation lost in dream-land.

Taylor's bare feet continuously hit the padded steps as she forced herself downwards, trying not to snivel and holding back fresh tears threatening to spill over and onto her already glistening cheeks yet again.

"Karlie?" She tried softly as she entered the kitchen downstairs. It was her first word of the morning and she did not yet fully trust her voice to hold steady.

Her fiancée, sitting at the kitchen table in a worn-out, old flannel she'd found raiding Taylor's closet, and nursing a steaming hot cup of coffee, looked up from her phone quizzically.

“Baby!" She exclaimed, surprised to see Taylor up so early. After their long talk the night before following that final meeting with Tree, in combination with the heavy doze of anxiety suppressors it had taken for Taylor to finally drift off Karlie had figured it'd hours yet and so had let Taylor sleep when she herself got up a mere half an hour ago.

"How'd you sleep?"

Ignoring the question, Taylor sat down opposite her girl and stared at her hands, twisting them together in an attempt to stop them from continuously shaking.

Karlie noticed the bouncing of Taylor's leg, the fleeting stares, the shaking hands, the already puffy eyes, of course she noticed it all, but she didn't comment on any of it. Instead, she let Taylor speak, say what she needed.

"...What if I made a huge mistake?" The distressed ghost of a girl shaking with either cold or suppressed anxiety (Karlie was already convincing herself Taylor had lost a concerning amount of weight since last night...Mental note: feed her) asked finally, her voice breaking ever so slightly now and Karlie's heart along with it.

She hated seeing Taylor like this and had been hoping what they had agreed on yesterday would finally bring the singer some peace, but judging from her anxious demeanor this morning she didn't appear to be quite there yet, which was understandable but frustrating for any and all individuals caring about her mental health and general well-being.

Putting down her phone once and for all and leaning across the table to grab Taylor's hand Karlie met the blue gaze, determined to hold it. Taylor too, resisted the urge to look away now, seeking comfort suddenly, steady ground.

"What do you mean?" Karlie asked, her voice wasn't demanding or accusatory, instead almost curious, but wary, ready to protest in an attempt to protect and support.

"This," Taylor said in clear frustration, throwing her free hand out in a vague gesture to illustrate her dilemma.

"This goddam decision, what if I just killed my career?"

"Honey, believe me, you didn't. Everyone needs a break now and again, it's not as big a deal as you think, everyone and everything you've built and done and worked so hard for will still be there when you're ready to come back to it..." At this Karlie leaned across the table to offer a comforting kiss for her love, clearly more distressed than she was letting on.

Taylor jerked back, sighing and avoiding those green eyes now, though holding onto Karlie's hand as if it were her very last lifeline, the very last thing keeping her from tearing apart at the seams. She looked at their intertwined fingers and breathed deeply, shakily.

"What if they won't wait, what if-? ...What if they won't stay...?"

She broke now, tears, streaming down her face and Karlie sighed softly, emphatic and frustrated all at once, wishing for the millionth time since yesterday that Taylor would be less self-critical.

"Tay baby, I think you're underestimating your fans." She tried softly and Taylor smiled faintly, almost melancholy through the tears, "and I- I think you're overestimating me...What if I end up never wanting to come back...then-?"

"Well," Karlie said simply, "then you don't."

"But if I'm not doing this I-well, I don't know who the fuck I am, Karls; it's all I've been doing since high school..."

"I know, I know. It's terrifying, but remember what you said to me last year when I thought I didn't wanna do what I was doing anymore?"

"That-that it was an adventure and that if anyone I know has a sense of adventure it's you..."

"Yes, and then you said I was brave for wanting to try new things...Why can't you take your own advice or reassurance, Tay?"

"I don't know, I wish I could..."

"Well will you take mine?"

The singer nodded, "I can try., because I love you and all" She agreed, a weak chuckle that nonetheless filled Karlie's chest with warmth.

"I love you too and well, okay; if you're not sure who you are without the music maybe it's time you find out so that you can continue creating better stuff?"

"Okay yeah, that makes sense...If I do it, take this plunge, will you promise to hold my hand?"

"All the way!"


	13. Kaylor: Shiny abs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ode to Karlie's Abs... Or That Time Princess Broke the Rules...
> 
> Warning for smutty contents.

Taylor liked to study the way Karlie's body reacted to her touch, she always had, ever since their first time together Taylor had found herself taking note of the way Karlie moved in response to touch.

The way her muscles twitched and reacted in moments of pleasure, how her body, used to strenuous exercise, couldvso easily and gracefully handle even the smallest of movements and make an action (even one unconsciously preformed due to need in response to touch or stimulation) look so controlled.

Mostly though, Taylor liked Karlie's abs. It may be a bit of a cliché, but she'd always enjoyed how fit her girlfriend was and all the little ways you could tell from looking at her, the most obvious one being those abs.

The way they looked under thin shirts, when Taylor could just barley tell they were there. How they looked whenever Karlie came out of the shower with droplets of water chasing each other down her stomach. How they felt under Taylor's hands and perhaps most of all, how they felt pressed against her when she was being held close or having Karlie on top of or underneath her.

These were the sort of things Taylor thought of tonight as she laid in her bed, alone, one hand lost between her legs and the other holding onto the bedpost to ground and steady herself.

" _Karlie_ " she groaned into her pillow, picking up the pace, her breathing erratic. Gripping the bedpost so hard that her knuckles turn white as she imagined that it was her girlfriend touching her, her girlfriend running those fingers in circles against her clit, making her tremble. She imagined running her hands up and down those abs and the way Karlie would shudder under the touch.

_"Do you want to touch me?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Would my good girl like to put her hands on me?"_

_"Yes, Sir, **please**!"_

The imaginary conversation currently taking place in Taylor's head as she twisted her hips to hit her own clit just right was one like many others that had taken place in real life and she wished intensely that Karlie had been there to have it with her now.

It only took minutes for Taylor's own fingers and the fantasy in her head to reduce her into a quivering mess.

"Karlie, Karlie, **_Karlieee_**..." She sighed repeatedly into the pillow, coming almost violently onto her fingers.

Panting, but satisfied and shivering from cold and lingering pleasure she reached for her phone.

It had been thrown aside and forgotten, still playing some random video detailing Karlie Kloss' workout routine, with footage to back up muted commentary...

Blushing at the sight Taylor clicked her way off the video and promptly deleted her YouTube search history. She did not think she'd be able to bear the shame if Karlie ever happened to find out that she'd watched three of those videos in a row tonight.

 _Well, desperate times call for desperate measures_ Taylor thought, chuckling to herself.

After all she made it a point not to have any...compromising material of any kind on her phone due to the hacking risk, which meant that if Karlie wasn't available for FaceTime Taylor had to take her chances with the thankfully extensive archive of her girlfriend's successful modeling career that was available on the internet. Coupled with Taylor's own memories of their private moments together it all made for a somewhat decent substitute to the real thing, at least occasionally....

Going into her text messages Taylor clicked the top conversation and wrote the subject of her thoughts a quick message:

 _I miss you, hurry home but fly safe_ 😘

_After a few seconds of hesitation she wrote a second one:_

_Oh, does Sir mind if Princess breaks one teeny-tiny rule?_ 👑

_Better to ask permission late than never, right?_


	14. Kaylor: Finding a hidden ring box

Karlie is supposed to be at the gym until ten, which gives Taylor just about twenty minutes to do this.

The moment Karlie left this morning Taylor too was out the door despite this being her day off. She'd picked out the ring weeks ago and now it was finally ready and she'd insisted on picking it up herself over sending security to do it, despite the risk she might be spotted, it's not like her girlfriend reads the tabloids anyway...

Taylor's heart is beating madly in her chest as she walks up the stairs to their apartment.

_What if she came back early?_

_What if she does find it?_

_What if she sees this coming!_

Her mind is full of ways in which this could go wrong, but somehow, when she opens the closet door in the guest bedroom to hide the precious box in the far back on the hardest-to-reach-shelf she isn't expecting to find another almost identical black box already hidden there, and _yet_...


	15. Taymily: What if

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A young girl's hope for the future, this is highly based on the unreleased song We Were Happy because reasons (the reason is that the song gives me mad Taymily feels even though it was likely written wayyyy before them...But the "You were gonna marry me"-line always KILLS me, so here we are!) It also alludes to Fearless.
> 
> This is set before Taylor knew the tragedy that was the end of her relationship with Emily Poe...

The last rays of the dying sun find their way into the bedroom of the apartment and Taylor gives the orange sky a look as she tries to imagine what tomorrow will be like. Emily has promised to take her out on a real date, no more late-night coffee talks at the back of the tour bus after mom goes to sleep, no more aimless wandering in quaint little towns on days off too scared to hold hands in the street. This is supposed to be dinner and a movie, the whole deal and Taylor's going to wear her best dress for the occasion even tough Emily pointed out that there might be rain.

Taylor can't help but smile as she plays with the frilly end of one of her girlfriend's many decorative throw pillows, this one being Taylor's favorite as it happens to be one of the three adorned with a cat motive.

A sigh echos throughout the small, dimly lit room suddenly and Taylor doesn't realize the distraught noise came from her own mouth until Emily presses a soft kiss to the top of Taylor's head.

For the last half an hour Taylor's been lying silently, but content, like a cat in a sunbeam, cuddled into Emily's arms on the large bed, but the eyes that meet hers when she looks up from the position look concerned.

"What's on your pretty mind?" Emily asks pressing a new kiss to the nape of Taylor's neck, instinctively trying to comfort without even knowing what's wrong.

Taylor can't help but let another sigh escape her before she buries her face in Emily's chest, ashamed to speak.

"Hey," Emily tries again, softly, "what's up?"

Taylor looks back up, "I don't want to sound dramatic..."

Emily giggles a little at this and all but rolls her eyes, " _You_ , dramatic? _Never_!"

"I'm serious, I don't want to be dramatic at all, but sometimes I can't help but worry that maybe you'll get tired of me and you'll go away..." Taylor feels silly saying this out loud, but sometimes her mind goes to less pleasant places in the middle of daydreaming, as if to remind her that good things are not permanent. A lesson she learnt the hard way years ago and she hates those thoughts for ruining such a peaceful moment.

"Well," Emily drawls, "That's one possibility I guess, another is we get married and I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life so you'll never have to worry again!" It's easy to believe such a bright, infectious smile, so easy in fact that Taylor finds herself grinning right along.

"I do like that idea better," she admits, traces of adoration for the older girl in her voice, "But we can't get married..."

"Hey," Emily objects, pausing to kiss her girlfriend's unconscious pout away, "it's perfectly legal in Massachusetts!"

A soft giggle is replacing the sighs now, "Oh yeah, are we eloping to Massachusetts?"

Emily's next move is half a kiss half a smile, "One of these days, if you play your cards right, Miss Swift!"

Immediately Taylor puts on an offended-beyond-reason expression, clears her throat and in a jokingly posh accent she exclaims, "I believe that is _Mrs Poe_ to you!"

"You know what? I like the sound of that!"

Just like that there's laughter in the air again and for the millionth time Taylor asks Emily to tell her all about the farm her family owns and how it could be theirs one day. Taylor is almost high on the fact that tomorrow they'll walk down the streets in a large enough city that no one is going to care if they hold hands and one day Emily's going to marry her and no one can touch that, no one will ever touch that.


	16. Kaylor: "Your mom heard us. She's giving me this awkward but smug smile."

"Your mom heard us. She's giving me this awkward but smug smile." Karlie has dragged Taylor into the kitchen under the pretense of making coffee and getting them all some chocolate chip cookies from yesterday and now she's hissing this at her wife in a semi-panicked state.

"Baby," Taylor half-whispers back, trying to suppress giggles, "there's no way she heard any of that, she got here minutes after we finished, you're imagining things!"

"Oh," Karlie counters sarcastically, "I'm imagining things? It wasn't my idea to give her a key, Tay, I'm just saying, she could've been in the living room way longer than she said!"

"Girls," a familiar voice interrupts the discussion, "I really just came by to get that umbrella Scott left last night, it's pouring outside, but I certainly didn't mean to keep you from your...business..." Before either of the flabbergasted women in front of her can speak Andrea has winked at them and left them standing in the kitchen.

"Taylor," Karlie says slowly, notes of horror in every syllable, "your mother just heard us have sex..." Karlie is beet red now as she covers her face with her hands.

"My mom just heard us have sex." Taylor repeats slowly, on the verge of laughter until Karlie lashes out to hit her arm.

"This isn't funny, I'll never be able to look my mother-in-law in the eyes again! Oh my god, this isn't funny!"

"Come on Karls, we're married; it's not like she doesn't know we-" Taylor tries but Karlie only shakes her head in dismay.

" _Knowing_ and _hearing_ are very different things!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, I'm sure she's...happy...for us...?"

"Oh my god, I hate you, stop talking!"

"Would you prefer I go back to doing other things with my mouth?" Taylor teases, earning herself a dark glare for the smirk.

"I'll be drowning myself in the shower if you need me!" Karlie calls as she takes off down the hall leaving Taylor to contemplate how to go about discreetly getting that spare key back?


	17. Kaylor: "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut (or at least BDSM) warning

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Taylor's voice is stern and Karlie shakes her head immediately, eyes going wide with the realization of the trouble she's just landed herself in.

"I didn't mean to-"

Taylor puts a hand up to stop the rambling, "Was something not to your liking about what I asked you to do or were you just hoping I'd hurt you? Because we don't punish those who ask for it, remember?"

"I'm _trying_ to be good!" Karlie spits out defensively and Taylor sighs.

"Then get on your knees for me and do exactly as you're told like good girls should. One more disrespectful action from you and we're done here, tell me you hear me, Angel?"

"Yes Domina, I'm sor-" Karlie starts as she falls to her knees and Taylor shakes her head.

"You're sorry?" She questions and Karlie nods silently, "then use that pretty tongue of yours to show me..."


	18. Kaylor : "Baby, it's cold outside."

Taylor pulls Karlie down again, into her arms, down among the white covers, trying to tempt her into staying with warmth alone.

She opens her mouth to protest, but Taylor kisses her before she can. It's soft and tender and most definitely transferring most of Karlie's lipstick onto Taylor's nude lips. Not that she minds. She likes when Karlie leaves marks, like proof that she loves her and that she'll be back.

Taylor likes being Karlie's girl too much to mind even crude lipstick smears on early mornings, in fact she loves them almost as much as the bruises or bite marks from their playtime that she can press down upon and smile at the slight pain that follows. A friendly reminder that Karlie's never too far away to remind Taylor that she's hers.

Now Karlie pulls away from the kiss quicker than Taylor would've liked though and looks at her, laughter in her green eyes.

"That was the last one, I seriously have to go." She says sounding like she's trying to convince herself as much as her girlfriend.

In response Taylor's arms around her waist tighten.

"I don't want you to." She says softly against Karlie's ear and the model giggles.

"Well, tough luck." At this Karlie makes an attempt to get up, but when Taylor holds her back she doesn't put up a fight. Instead she smiles a smile that says she wishes she could stay and Taylor almost kisses her again.

"Please, baby..." Taylor knows she sounds like a whiny four year old and Karlie shakes her head and laughs again, but Taylor can tell she's pushing it now.

_Rule number one of dating someone as successful as you: do not hinder her career, even jokingly._

“I love you." Taylor adds in an effort to keep her for just a second longer.

"I love you too, but I still really, really have to go."

"Okay well, have a good day, Sunshine." That doesn't get her another kiss either.

Professional Karlie has made her entrance and Taylor knows the battle is lost so she lets her girl get up this time.

Karlie almost looks disappointed for a second.

"You too, Daisy." She says then, "I'll see you after my shoot in a few hours; enjoy the freakishly soft hotel sheets." She sounds jealous and Taylor guesses the rain-soaked streets of a Paris that hasn't even begun waking up yet isn't as appealing as Karlie makes it seem.

"Hey,..." She says suddenly as she slips her jeans on, "I love waking up with you and I'm glad you're here with me."

"Me too, can I have a last kiss?" Despite the grin that engulfs her entire face Taylor tries to make the request sound innocent, Karlie shakes her head again. "That was the last one, you are just trying to get me back into bed," she says, accusatory, but not entirely disapproving.

"You just told me you like us in bed..." Taylor protests with a lazy but delighted half-smile. Karlie sighs and rolls her eyes at her, "No, but don't do that, I really really have to go!"

" _But baby, it's cold outside_ ," Taylor sings and Karlie tries to keep from laughing as she leaps back into bed.

"Five more minutes..." She mumbles before kissing the triumphant smile off of her girlfriend's face.


	19. Kaylor: *Spills wine in the bathtub*

One of Taylor's favorite things about the New York apartment her and Karlie had just moved into a little over a week ago was definitely the huge bathtub in the second bathroom. It was something she'd put to good use for the last few days while her fiancée had been out of the country.

As much as she obviously loved having Karlie around to come home to there was something undeniably calming and pleasant about coming home to a quiet apartment after a long, creatively draining day in the studio. For the last three or so days Taylor had turned the after-work bath and wine ritual into a habit.

So that's where she was sitting when she first heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to their floor, in the bath, iced glass of white wine in hand.

For a second she froze at the unexpected sound, but then elected to ignore it, it's not as if they lived alone on this floor after all.

It wasn't until she heard the unmistakable sound of the front door opening followed by Joe and the ladies rushing to greet the unannounced mystery guest that she froze again, mid-sip.

In her mind she hurriedly went through who had been given a key, there was her mom and then there was Karlie's mom and the twins. None of these people were in town and Karlie herself wasn't expected back until tomorrow night at the earliest, that left security.

 _They wouldn't just walk in though..._ Taylor found herself thinking and she knew this was true, at least as long as she wasn't in immediate danger.

_I would notice if I was, right?_

She drank some more, trying to ignore the mounting panic as she put her glass down and called out, "hello?" There was no response, she wondered how long it would take her to get up to close and lock the bathroom door? A locked door would buy her at least some time to get security over here from their separate apartment.

She leaped up, figuring that she had absolutely no time to lose. The hasty movement sprayed the bathroom floor with hot soapy water and **_of-fucking-course_** she also managed to tip her glass over and into the bathtub, mixing the wine and shattered glass into the mix of bath bombs with frustrating efficiency.

“ _Fuck_ ," Taylor muttered under her breath, scared she'd now given whoever else was in the house a clue to her whereabouts.

She stood up now, water up to her ankles, trying to avoid stepping on the broken glass floating absolutely _everywhere_ and thanking higher powers that the wine had been white and not red and thus wouldn't be leaving any stains in the tub.

Finally having enough presence of mind to act she swung a leg onto the floor, immediately putting her foot down into the puddle of water and slipping and with a deafening crash she fell forward, face hitting the tiles, legs still halfway in the bath. She found herself surprised, but thankfully not actually hurt from what she could tell.

She'd just started to try and get up from her unfortunate position when she could hear hurried steps rushing towards the bathroom.

"Tay, what the fuck are you do-?" By the time the familiar voice rang out Taylor had already recognized the way her girlfriend moved, the recognizable sound of her footsteps.

She started giggling and doing so while lying face-down on the bathroom floor with her legs still in the tub and her back bent uncomfortably to accommodate for this hurt, but she couldn't stop.

"Baby, are you okay? What the heck are you doing?" This only made Taylor laugh harder.

"Oh my god, Karlie!" She wheezed as she finally pulled her legs down to the ground and started to stand up (still laughing hysterically) "you scared the living shit out of me!!"

"I'm so sorry!" Karlie exclaimed, managing a shaky laugh of her own now that she saw Taylor was truly alright.

She offered her girl a hand in standing up and handed a white, fluffy towel to the still howling Taylor. Then, when the woman finally managed to stop laughing she draped Karlie in a wet, but warm hug.

"You're home early!" She said, absolutely delighted, eyes sparkling up at the green-eyed beauty in front of her.

"I am," Karlie confirmed and paused to kiss Taylor's lips, "you didn't see my text?" The blonde shook her head at this "Nope, no phone during wine and bath time." She explained and gestured to the tub behind them.

"Ah I see, _that's_ what you were up to before I surprised you!" There was a playful smile on the model's lips now.

"You really _did_ scare me," Taylor said, attempting a only half-joking pout, "I thought I was getting murdered!"

"Really?" Karlie raised her eyebrows at this, "would the kids have been so excited to see a murderer?"

"I don't know," Taylor defensively explained herself, "Joe is the worst guard dog ever!"

"I know that's true, but _hey_!" Karlie protested, trying to hide the smile still playing on her lips.

"I'm sorry baby, but you scared me too," she continued when Taylor wouldn't stop pouting at her, "that fall sounded scary and it actually looked like you were hurt for a second!"

"I'm sorry," Taylor said softly, stealing a brief kiss, "I'm not hurt, I promise!"

"Good," Karlie said, holding her closer for a second before speaking again.

"Wine and a bath, that sounds like heaven after the trip I've had, mind if I join you?"

Taylor smiled at this, "not at all, but you are going to have to help clean up the broken glass and the wine before I go near that water again!"

"You broke a glass?" Karlie questioned immediately, "was it one of the nice ones?"

" _Karlieeee_ ," Taylor pouted again, "don't be so materialistic, I could've been seriously hurt!"

"You just assured me you aren't!"

"Still though!"

"I'm very glad you weren't hurt, Taylor, but seriously _did_ you break a nice wine glass?"


	20. Kaylor: Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full prompt from tumblr reads as follows:
> 
> “okay tho karlie's venetian masquerade ball look when she's standing with the masked men if that ain't a softball prompt i dunno what is”

**A/N:** **[This](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.thailandtatler.com%2Fsociety%2Fdior-celebrates-the-tiepolo-ball-in-venice&t=YjgxMWVhMjFkOTkyZmQ3ZmIxZTFmNmFlYzYwMTYxYmRjOWRhYjE0ZSw0OGZlYjBjYjVmZTU1NGNkYjQzOTI3NDZkOWM0ZjQxMDczODBjMGE5)** is the picture in question, I went wayyyyy metaphorical and angsty with this. It’s heavily inspired by **[this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBtYz5fzgN_7%2F%3Fhl%3Den&t=YTlkMzg5NWRmNjUyNDJmNGU2OGEzYThmYmUwZjBlMGRmOWJmMjgzOCxjNzYyZjA4OGVjMzY3Y2NmNTAyZTdiZDU4YTcyMjJiYTc3NWQ3OTI5)** Atticus poem.

* * *

It's been three hours and to all the world Karlie Kloss is someone's wife. Karlie had always wanted to get married, she'd thought about it ever since she was a little girl, what kind of dress would she wear? What kind of flowers would there be? What about the cake? Then, sometime in her teenage years the rosy glasses had come off when she realized she'd have to marry a man. A few years later she'd realized she didn't have to and could indeed marry a woman, from that moment she'd been filled with an incessant need to find someone to call her wife, something she'd come to understand as an almost universal lesbian experience.

She didn't have a wife yet, but at least seemingly she was someone's wife and she didn't want to be.

She hadn't allowed herself to cry in front of Josh, but now that she was alone she could no longer prevent her emotions from getting the best of her. Pulling her legs up onto the seat and hugging them tightly to her chest she tried to stop her body's violent shaking. With her head buried against her knees she let the warm tears fall. It didn't matter that she wasn't actually married to him, because to all the world it now looked as if they were and Karlie felt as if she was back so far in the closet that she couldn't breathe. Couldn't think, this was a mask she had to wear now, for as long as he deemed it necessary, because he wouldn't stop wearing his, couldn't. The thought made her feel sick and so very lonely. Until Taylor called, Taylor, who was on her way to Perth and had promise not to look at Karlie's public Instagram tonight. Taylor, the light at the end of this heteronormative fucking tunnel.

Taylor, who would one day be Karlie's wife even if they were surrounded by men who couldn't or wouldn't take their own masks off for the rest of their lives.

At least in their own space Taylor and Karlie had never had to wear the masks and they never would. Taylor would tear the mask from Karlie's face with her bare hands in a heartbeat if asked to and when they were both ready Karlie would let her.

Taylor would be her wife with or without a public mask and as Karlie picked up the call that felt like enough to get her through the next few months, the next few lifetimes.

* * *


	21. Taylor/Liz: "It's been a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Taylor/Liz goodness, with past Taymily mentioned.
> 
> Warning for language and implied sexual activity I guess?

"Hi, it's been a while..."

Taylor hadn't recognized the number that had called her and she'd made a habit of not picking up when the number was unknown. This time however something had compelled her to do so and when hearing the voice on the other end Taylor honestly couldn't tell you whether she was happy or regretted the decision.

At once she was recently turned 19 in a dressing room on the _Fearless_ tour again.

* * *

A hard knock on the door followed by, "Ms. Swift, five minutes til curtain, final makeup check in two!"

"Thank you!" Taylor called back a little too breathlessly and turned back to the other girl who was still standing, but leaning heavily against the wall, breathless and beautiful.

Taylor on the other hand was blushing and awkwardly avoiding eye contact as she left Liz there and went to pick the discarded marching band jacket from the floor where it had been left.

Wordlessly she slipped into it, her first outfit of the night (and almost all other nights in the foreseeable future) before finally, once again turning back towards the only other person in the room, feeling silly in the elaborate outfit.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say, we're short on time and I don't usually-" She began only to trail off.

"...Fuck your backup singers?" Liz, blunt as ever helpfully finished the sentence and grinned, Taylor blushed even deeper.

"Just the fiddle players, huh?" Liz teased and Taylor lowered her gaze, she hadn't been aware at the time that her and Emily had been such common knowledge among the rest of the band and hearing her name still stung bitterly.

"Just _the_ fiddle player, singular." She corrected, stubbornly staring at the brownish floor not meeting those intoxicating green eyes.

"Hey, I know, it's okay Tay, I'm teasing. Go do your job." Liz pulled on her dark jeans as she spoke (her first part of the show wasn't until much later, so she got to wear her normal-people-clothes for a bit longer)

"Does my make-up look okay?" Taylor asked absently, her brain hadn't quite found its normal thought process yet and her breath was still uneven, her cheeks flushed.

"Your lipstick is a bit smudged and you should probably do something about your neck...I'm sorry, I didn't think about it."

Before that sentence was uttered Taylor hadn't even felt her neck vaguely throbbing with the aftermath of a mark having been left, but now she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Liz repeated and Taylor couldn't help but chuckle weakly, "It's fine, just help me cover it, you're supposed to know your makeup, right?"

"Sure am!" Liz confirmed the signature bright smile on her face and Taylor couldn't help but smile back.

Another knock – "Taylor, is everything okay in there? You're running late!"

 _Shit, mom_.

Liz jokingly pulled a would-be panicked face and Taylor laughs, still a little breathlessly.

"It's fine, mom. I'll be there in a minute!"

"Hey Tay," The brunette said just as the blonde was about to leave, "See you out there!"

* * *

That's how it had started, what would come to be one of Taylor's best relationships to date, as a casual, on the road hookup between friends. It had ended with them as friends too, always friends first... Their mission to 'stay friends' had gone just about as well as can be expected for exes however and now it surprised Taylor to hear that familiar voice after so many years. She decided however that it most certainly wasn't a bad surprise.

"Liz, hi!" She said, a genuine smile engulfing her face.


	22. Taylor/Ciara: "I hope I'm not being too forward. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heart-to-heart between friends on the set of the You Need To Calm Down music video...Yes, Ciara is all of us in this fanfic!

"I hope I'm not being too forward." Taylor's stomach drops at words, out of habit. She knows her friend would never say anything rude or uncalled for, but phrases like that gets thrown around in the music industry, especially by straight people.

"But I just wanted to say I'm proud of you." Ciara smiles, "I think a lot of people are proud of you, Taylor."

It takes Taylor a few seconds to find her voice.

"Thank you," She says finally, managing a smile. She doesn't think she'll ever be comfortable talking about this, at least not until it's all over, but when Ciara holds her arms out for a hug Taylor steps into the warm embrace.

"This is going to be a beautiful video," the older woman continues, "and you've come so far since I first meet you!"

"Thank you," Taylor says again, starting to feel a bit like a parrot.

"How does it feel, you're almost out!"

"I don't know," Taylor admits honestly, "I'm trying not to think too much about it...Gets overwhelming sometimes..."

"One step at a time, we've all got your back, buddy!"

She smiles again, "Thanks C, seriously, that means a lot and thank you for doing this!"

"Oh I'm always happy to work with-" the singer starts and Taylor shakes her head and for the first time during this conversation the smile comes easily.

"No, I mean this, telling me all that, makes it easier to be brave!"


	23. Kaylor:  "She's literally begging to fuck you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language and (heavily implied) smut warning!

"She's literally begging to fuck you!" Karlie didn't mean for the words to come out that loudly, but they echo in the small space and Taylor immediately presses close to her girlfriend and places two soft fingers over her lips.

They're in an elevator slowly climbing to the 7th floor, but Karlie was loud enough that they might be heard downstairs in the lobby.

Having Karlie storm out of a party in a ballroom packed with people and having Taylor follow her to try and reason with her had already caused more of a scene than the singer considered ideal.

All because that producer had unconsciously (because Taylor truly believed that it had been) undressed Karlie's girl with her eyes.

Karlie had handled the situation discreetly until the other woman started walking from across the room, clearly with the intention to approach Taylor. This is what had led Taylor and Karlie here, Karlie standing, leaning heavily backwards against the mirror that covered most of the wall and staring at Taylor, green eyes bright with frustration, Taylor's correcting but soft fingers over her mouth.

"Shh, sweetie," Taylor said softly, "you need to calm down, she-"

"Why are you telling me to calm down?! Some random girl just very obviously eye-fucks you right in front of me and you tell me to calm down?!" Karlie was shaking, body and voice and she could barley look at Taylor as the words fell from the lips Taylor unsuccessfully tried to quiet.

"Karlie, baby, she was looking at my legs, I caught her too. But that doesn't mean she wants to fuck me, sweetie, and anyway, I don't want her." Taylor stated the last part matter-of-factly as she removed her fingers from Karlie's lips and proceeded to lean forward to kiss her, softly at first and then just the tiniest bit harshly, once again correcting.

"She-" Karlie begins in-between kisses and Taylor shakes her head.

"I do not want her," she repeats almost sternly.

"You want me?" Karlie asks and her breath hitched now as Taylor's hand found its way to her inner thigh.

"That's right, Angel..." Taylor breathed and her words and her touch made Karlie shiver. Taylor buried her face in the other woman's neck, placing almost lazy and comforting, but all at once possessive kisses there before she spoke again.

"Do you want me, Karlie?"

The younger woman nodded eagerly, full of hunger.

" _Always_."


	24. Swiftgron:  "You never looked at me the same way you look at her."

"You never looked at me the same way you look at her." Dianna's voice was flat and without any hint of emotion and her face was stoic as if she'd accepted this grave fact and was determined to go on living in spite of it.

A few seconds passed between them before Taylor finally burst out laughing, "You're _so_ dramatic!"

Dianna closed her eyes for a moment at these words, sighed, opened them again and said, in the same flat tone, "darling I'm an _ac **TOR**_ , it's what I do!" She put extra emphasis on the world's final syllable, making it sound posh and old-timey and still not cracking even a little smile.

Taylor bit the inside of her cheek to avoid giggling and said, as seriously as she could, "I'm sorry you feel overlooked, babe, but-"

" _No_ ," Dianna interrupted would-be sharply, "it's official and nothing you say can change it, you love that cat more than me!"

At the mention of her new pet Taylor squealed and scooped Meredith up from the carpet, not paying the animal's protests at being woken up from her slumber any mind.

" _I'm sorry_ ," she said to Dianna again, tone silly and overbearing, before turning back to the kitten again, " _but she's just so **cute** , yes she **isssss**_!" She spoke the last few words into the soft fur and Dianna immediately proceeded to start sobbing obnoxiously at this.

"A-And I'm... _n-ot_ cute?" She wailed in a way that despite knowing that her girlfriend was teasing pulled at Taylor's heartstrings.

"Of course you are," She said doing her best not to look amused again, "isn't Di **_cute_**?" She asked the cat in the same exaggerated baby-voice as before, turning Meredith in her arms so that she could look at the other woman.

Then, burying her face between the cat's ears to give the illusion that Meredith was the one answering the question, "Yeah she's adorable, but not exactly a kitten or anything, we are scientifically proven to be the cutest creatures on planet Earth after all!" Came "Meredith's" high-pitched answer and at last Dianna broke character to grin at her girlfriend's antics.

"I would keep going, but you're so fucking adorable I'm gonna kiss you!" With those words she started making her way over to where Taylor was standing, holding the kitten to her chest and skeptically raising her eyebrows.

"Does this mean I have to put Mere back down now?"


	25. Taymily:  "You're a nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Emily knows how to play guitar, it's called creative freedom! 
> 
> This is sappy and I'm Taymily trash!!

"You're a nerd!" There's a giggle in Emily's voice, but Taylor immediately puts on an offended face at this comment.

"You're calling me a nerd for being dedicated to my craft?!" She says, sounding absolutely affronted.

"I sure am," Emily grins, "buuut I might take on a different tone if you'd teach me."

"What?" Taylor raises her eyebrows at this for a second, but then goes right back to work.

"Teach me." Emily repeats a wide grin on her face as she reaches for the guitar in Taylor's arms. "Teach me the new song!"

The singer is amused, holding the guitar out towards her girlfriend with a loop-sided little smile.

"You know how to play?" She asks softly, a little surprised that this has never come up in conversation before.

"Nope," Emily confesses, unbothered by this potential flaw in her proposed plan, "but you're going to teach me, can't be that different from a violin." Taylor raises her eyebrows yet again, a soft giggle escaping her.

"I am teaching you?" She questions and Emily nods eagerly and finally lifts the guitar into her own hands.

"What do I get in return?" Taylor tries, but before she can say anything further Emily has put the guitar aside and climbed onto Taylor's lap.

Of course, she was just trying to distract me.

Taylor doesn't complain though, instead she wraps her arms around her girlfriend's lower back and Emily smiles, delighted.

"You," she says pointedly, pressing a soft kiss to Taylor's pink lips, "are a nerd who needs a break..."

"You think?" Taylor asks against Emily's neck, softly kissing her there.

"I think." She confirms as she runs her hands through Taylor's hair, pulling off her beanie in the process and placing it on her own head with a grin.

" _Thief_..." Taylor gasps as their lips meet and Emily giggles, " _nerd_!" She repeats making Taylor laugh softly, "I love you," She says and the words slip out before she can stop them.

She's been stopping them for months now, biting her tongue and replacing those three words with other, more long-winded and less obvious ways to say what she means.

_Stupid_

Emily stares for a few agonizing seconds, mouth slightly open, but not from surprise - Taylor realizes - she'd just been about to spit out another playful insult in response to the one she'd been assuming Taylor would throw at her.

She closes her mouth now and her lips curve into a smile as she wraps her arms tighter around Taylor's neck, their eye contact still unrelenting. Taylor tries not to swallow her nerves, the way she is suddenly wishing she could swallow her words.

_Three words_

_Eight letters_

_Her world falling apart at their utterance._

_Almost_

"I love you too!"

And just like that the world comes back together with a simple meeting of lips. The world's back together with giggles and kisses and breathing going back to normal, with a stomach no longer dropping and with fumbling hands in hair easing needless anxiety away.


	26. Kaylor: “My parents are coming over in 10 minutes, please put some clothes on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for language and smutty overtones

Her fingers are tracing the shape of Karlie’s right shoulder blade; she’s shivering a little and is not sure whether it’s from Taylor’s touch or from the slight chill in the room.

Karlie knows she should sit up, put on a shirt, seize the day or whatever, but something about this moment feels so perfect that she doesn’t want it to end.

The air around them is so still, their bodies so perfectly intertwined that she doesn’t want to move even an inch and risk breaking the spell and leaving this moment in the past.

Taylor is looking at Karlie as her fingers continue their circular motions on the model’s back. Taylor’s eyes are still heavy-lidded and dark blue. Maybe it’s from sleep orthe aftermath of lust. When she looks at Karlie with eyes like that she always finds herself almost instantly wet. Taylor’s gaze is as magical as her touch.

She sometimes looks the same way when she’s singing, doing what she loves, lost in music and words.

Once, when they both had front row seats to one of Taylor’s performances Cara had called it ‘ _bedroom eyes_ ’ she’d smirked at Karlie as if she was looking for confirmation for the statement. Karlie had jokingly laughed it off, but the comment had made her think of exactly how intoxicating Taylor’s eyes can be.

That had in turn made her go find the singer after the show. Dragging her aside to make her eyes go that perfect shade of blue that always works like the strongest aphrodisiac on Karlie.

That is the way Taylor is looking at her now, in combination with a sleepy smile. If she hadn't spoken just then Karlie might've proposed going for it a second time, if only to stay in the moment a little longer. Somehow though, Taylor's voice brings Karlie back to reality.

"You know," she says and her voice is as tempting as her gaze - just as predicted - still, Karlie pauses to listen.

"I really, _really_ don't want you to go to Tokyo tomorrow." The way her fingers flutter over Karlie's shoulder slows down as if Taylor is trying to slow time with her movements.

Karlie can't help but laugh a little and shakes her head, "I don't either, you could still come if you wanted to, though."

Taylor grins back. "Oh please," She says, rolling her eyes, "I'd have to spend the weekend hiding in your hotel room..."

" _But_ ," Karlie adds enticingly, "there will be soft hotel sheets and fluffy towels, room service and I only work a couple of hours a day and then I'd stay cooped up with you, _all alone.._." Karlie wiggles her eyebrows at the last part and Taylor laughs, "Well, when you put it like that..."

The model kisses her nose, "Please just think about it until tomorrow, for me?" She smiles her sweetest smile and Taylor seemingly can do nothing but smile back.

That's when Karlie happens to glance at the clock on the bedside table and she swears out loud.

" _Shit_ , we need to get up, my parents are coming over in ten minutes, please put some clothes on!"

Taylor yawns loudly, "do we _have_ to?"

Karlie sits up in response and Taylor makes an annoyed whine in protest when Karlie forces her out of the embrace.

Karlie laughs again and looks back at Taylor on the bed to make sure she's moving too, she isn't.

Instead she's lying where Karlie left her, naked and gorgeous with the covers only half covering her breasts, her blonde hair the kind of sexy, naturally curly mess she only ever allows it to be in the mornings, a blindingly white, satisfied grin on her face and with eyes still telling Karlie to get back in bed.

The model swallows a couple of times and forces herself to look away from her girl and reach for a shirt, sloppily thrown and forgotten on the floor.

Taylor stops her, sitting up now and possessively wrapping her arms around Karlie from behind, clinging to her for dear life, face buried between her shoulder blades.

" _No_ ," she says, sounding irrationally upset that Karlie is trying to get dressed.

She chuckles, " _What_?"

"Not yet" Taylor is speaking into Karlie's skin, making her shiver again.

"My parents, ten minutes," Karlie repeats stubbornly, only to feel Taylor shake her head.

"I don't care," she says, still not removing her arms or her face from Karlie. "Why are they coming over so early, anyway?"

"Baby, it's 11AM..."

"Okay, touché...Maybe we just shouldn't leave for at least another few minutes so I can get used to the idea?" Taylor attempts to pull the sitting Karlie back into bed.

"Nice try..." Karlie tries to rise from the bed, but Taylor's arms around her stops the movement.

"Not yet, please, we still have time..." She sounds desperate and completely unlike herself.

"Time for...?" Karlie knows, she just wants to hear Taylor say it.

"Just fuck me." There's not even a trace of shame in her voice and Karlie might've been surprised if she hadn't known Taylor Swift as well as she does.

She might've also turned around and pinned Taylor to the bed if she hadn't had to redefine the meaning of self-control since she started seeing the very persuasive singer.

"I just did..." She points out and fights to keep her voice steady, as if Taylor has no effect on her.

Taylor giggles, "But _Karlieeee, I don't care._ We could do it _againnnnn_! I could return the favor..."

Karlie doesn't think she's heard Taylor utter the phrase I don't carethis many times in the ten months she's known her and within this context it's a little bit flattering.

"Taylor," She finds herself saying anyway, and her voice is slow and patient now, as if speaking to a child.

"Do you really want not only my parents, who you've met twice, but also security, to catch the two of us naked in bed?" Karlie is not used to being the reasonable one in situations like these and it all almost makes her laugh until Taylor sighs into her back, sounding defeated.

"Okay, _fine_." Before she lets go of her girl she presses a kiss to Karlie's shoulder blade.

"But the **_second_** they leave I'm eating that sweet-tasting pussy of yours until you beg me to stop, I'll do it on the kitchen floor if I have to..." Karlie feels herself start to aggressively blush at the crude words and she swallows thickly, "deal," she says sounding almost dazed.

Before Taylor can say anything further the buzzer goes off, most likely it's security wanting to let them know their guests have arrived.

This sends the couple on a frantic search for clothes as Karlie unsuccessfully wills the heat still lingering in the wake of Taylor's words to leave her face.


	27. Kaylor: "I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just another ten, please."

I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just another ten, please."

Taylor looked up at the model with a sparkle in her eye and shook her head.

"Karlie," She said softly, "it's only until tomorrow, you've slept apart from me way longer than that, you know."

Karlie pouted at once and crossed her arms over her chest in a way that was surely meant to look defiant, but looked nothing short of adorable.

"This tradition is old-fashioned and heteronormative!" Karlie insisted causing her fiancée to chuckle and lean up to kiss her again.

"I think it's _romantic_ and besides, it's only one night," Taylor comforted, "and then we'll never sleep apart again!"

"If work allows..." Karlie muttered, stealing another kiss.

Ignoring the all too real comment Taylor said, "Can you believe the next time we see each other we'll be minutes away from becoming each other's wives?"

"I can't _wait_!" Karlie said and just like that she was beaming again, placing kiss after kiss on Taylor's lips, until Jourdan (who Taylor quite honestly had forgotten was there) cleared her throat.

"Karls, come on; you'll have the rest of your life to do that, my couch waits for no one!"


	28. Swiftgron: What if

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the 2014 AMAs, timeline is messed up, gonna cite creative freedom again

Taylor and Karlie have just taken their seats when a familiar voice causes Taylor to look up.

"Hi! I didn't expect to see you tonight!" She doesn't even have to look to know who the speaker is, but of course she does anyway.

There she is, right in front of Taylor.

Dianna is standing what feels like inches from Taylor's face in a stunning gown and with a smile that doesn't look the least bit forced on her lips.

"Hi, you must be Dianna? It's so nice to meet you." Karlie is the first one to speak and as she offers Dianna her hand Taylor notes that she (understandably) does not look as happy as she claims to be. She is smiling, but not genuinely and Dianna looks as uncomfortable as is fit for the situation, Taylor catches herself feeling sorry for both of them.

Before she knows it she's standing up and they're hugging. It is brief and Karlie does a bad job at hiding her glaring at Di the entire time.

Taylor's ex lets go as if she's burned herself and then the awkward moment is over and Dianna gone.

At least until later when Taylor is sitting alone in the bar at the after-party.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She spins around immediately and Dianna is standing there, smirking as if it is her job and looking stunning as ever.

Taylor swallows, slowly remembers how to speak.

"You sure your _husband_ would like that?" There are tonal quotation marks around the word ' _husband_ ' that she's sure Dianna can hear. It isn't meant to sound bitter and she regrets it as soon as it's left her mouth, but the actress just grins broader.

"He isn't here...And neither is Karlie." She adds.

"She's just in the bathroom," Taylor responds, because the question is implied. Dianna twirls the ring on her finger and this time her smile does look forced.

"She seems nice."

"Di, you don't have to do that."

"No," Donna interrupts Taylor softly, shaking her head, "But I'm going to, because I mean it, you deserve the happiness she gives you, Taylor! God knows you deserve better than me..."

Before the singer can quite register what is being said Dianna speaks again, quickly as if she's rehearsed this little speech on her way over.

"She gives you something I couldn't and it makes me happy to know you're happy!"

"Thank you," Taylor says, her voice coming out all kinds of choked up, "I hope you're happy too!"

"Oh," Dianna smiles, a noncommittal sort of smile, half sad, half happy, "I'm getting there."

"How about that drink?" She asks again, speaking too quickly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Taylor hears herself say and a wave of relief washes over her once it becomes clear to her that she is strong enough to stand her ground.

"Come on, it's just a drink, for old times' sake. I'll get Karlie one when she gets back too!" It's so convincing that it almost sounds innocent, but Taylor shakes her head.

"I don't think it's a good idea," she repeats stubbornly, "but thank you" the formal tone seems to take Dianna aback and she nods slowly.

"You look good, by the way." She says simply and the smirk is back.

_The one I used to kiss away..._

"So do you," Taylor admits reluctantly and Dianna chuckles.

"Go find your beard." Taylor says before the other woman can speak, a little harsher than intended and ignoring the urge to change her mind about that drink. Di is gone before she can anyway and it's just as well.

_Thirteen months sober is no time for a relapse._


	29. Kaylor: "I don't wanna get up, you're comfy."

"I don't wanna get up– you're comfy." It's the Fourth of July, still early morning and Taylor and Karlie are at the beach.

Security are a few feet away in the guest cabin, but the couple are otherwise alone. There's hours yet until people will start arriving for Taylor's famous Independence Day party and they're making the most of that time.

"Oh, you don't wanna get up?" Karlie asks and there's a smirk on her lips and a green sparkle in her eye. She's just suggested that Taylor gets off of her so that Karlie can go swimming, but Taylor who's literally laid down on top of the model in what began as a tickle fight won't budge.

"Nope," she declares smugly and Karlie wraps her arms around the small of Taylor's back.

" _That's it_!" She exclaims and tightening her grip she stands up, Taylor's slight weight nothing but a brief inconvenience for the fit model.

Before Taylor gets the chance to ask any questions Karlie has started moving, faster and faster despite very vocal protests from her girlfriend as Taylor finally understands what Karlie is planning.

"Shh, baby, it's gonna be _fine_."

"It is _not_ , don't you shush me!" Karlie laughs as she easily throws Taylor over her shoulder.

Taylor's digging her nails into Karlie's shoulder blades even kicking, trying every trick in the book, but it's not getting her anywhere.

Karlie just keeps running, ignoring the way the sand burns the soles of her feet and ignoring Taylor swearing and screaming something about sea urchins in her ear.

"I promise you, there are no sea urchins here!"

"I don't _care_! Karlie, I swear to **_God_** , if you don't put me down right this second I will-"

" _Yeahhhh_ , not happening, baby..."

" _Body guards_!" Taylor mutters helplessly, " _I fucking have body guards_..." Karlie laughs again, Taylor would never normally refer to her security like that.

"I know that," Karlie says anyway, "but they're asleep so that's not helping you now, is it?"

She can't resist teasing and she's glad when Taylor gives up on the threats and goes back to giggle-yelling as they reach the water.

Karlie's feet are thankful for the change in temperature, but her girlfriend? Not happy.

"Do not throw me, don't you dare throw me! _Do not **fucking** throw me I will-_" Karlie lifts Taylor slightly above her shoulder and the singer sequels in horror.

"No, no, no, _please, no, no, **no**_!" She's laughing hysterically and Karlie dares lift a little higher, just to toy with her.

"Baby, please don't do this to me, you don't want to do this...You _**love**_ me!" She's getting desperate.

Karlie chuckles, "Yes I do, that's exactly why I _am_ doing this, I don't want you to get a heatstroke which is happening if you stay on me like that for another minute. Do you realize how much time you've spent under direct sunlight this morning?"

"Yes, _yes_ , oh my God, yes! I do and I'm sorry I didn't move out of the sun! I'm sorry, okay?! I'll do anything. I'll-"

Karlie pauses her lifting, seemingly considering sparing Taylor's cute, lying little ass.

"Keep talking..."

"I'll-"

**_SPLASH_ **

Karlie's dropped her, midsentence but gentler than she made it seem she would and Taylor's head only goes under for a second. Then she's a spluttering, laughing, swearing mess.

"I fucking hate you!"

"You too, Daisy..."

"Fuck you, _Ka_ -" Taylor's laughing so hard she can barely get her words out and Karlie's doing her best to keep a straight and very triumphant face.

"Fuck you!" Taylor tries again, "I'm getting you back for this!"

"Oh yeah?" Karlie smirks at her and Taylor accepts the implied challenge immediately.

Before Karlie can really register what is happening Taylor is rushing towards her. With a slight jump she's wrapped her legs around Karlie's waist and pushed her underwater by the shoulders.

Her weight that previously seemed so insignificant to Karlie is now holding them both down. The model doesn't have a chance to start struggling for the surface because Taylor's lips have found hers roughly, possessively, vindictively.

She keeps them like that until the very last possible second and then she finally lets Karlie go, they're both up, struggling for breath.

"You know," Karlie says, wheezing and ignoring the urge to cough up sea water, "if that's your idea of revenge I kinda like it..." She tries to smirk at Taylor, but the cough wins her over for a second and when she looks back up Taylor has a menacing gleam in those ocean blue eyes.

"Just you wait, Kloss..."


	30. Kaylor: Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which (Karlie thinks) Taylor is straight...
> 
> Doctor Who is as much mine as Taylor and Karlie, which is to say not at all!

Taylor Swift was her best friend. Best friend...

Currently her best friend was lying with her head in Karlie's lap on the couch. Half empty wine glasses on the coffee table and an episode of _Doctor Who_ (which Karlie still couldn't believe Taylor the TV fanatic had never seen a single episode of before they met) playing on the TV, filling the room with soft, cozy light.

Another hangout on the verge of turning into a sleepover. Karlie ran her fingers through Taylor's hair absentmindedly and the singer's breathing was heavy and calm.

Karlie was surrounded by the vague floral smell, Taylor's smell, she always smelled good no matter the time of day or what they were up to. Late at night, alone in her bed Karlie found herself craving the smell, but she suspected what she really wanted was to be close to her best friend.

For the past few weeks Taylor and Karlie had spent almost every waking moment together and somehow that still wasn't enough for Karlie. She wanted to be around Taylor all the time, craved her hugs, her casual touches, the way her blue eyes lit up just before she started laughing in response to one of Karlie's stupid jokes.

The sound of Taylor yawning for the third time in just over a minute brought Karlie back to the present and she mumbled softly, "We don't have to watch if you just wanna go to bed, I should be getting home, anyway." Karlie's mouth spoke the world but her heart was silently begging for Taylor to protest, she didn't want to leave, get up, go out into the night and leave Taylor's presence. Taylor seemed to perk up at her words, almost sitting up straight in Karlie's arms.

"Are you kidding? _Of course we do_ , I have to know if Amy is okay!" She demanded and Karlie smiled down at the suddenly almost pouting girl snuggled into her shirt.

"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion baby, calm down!"

Taylor didn't hear her friend though, she was back to lazily watching the screen trying to keep up with the plot despite the late hour.

The fact that she was too exhausted to even comment on the fact that Karlie would be staying over yet again (third night in a row) should've clued her in to the fact that Taylor was going to be fast asleep within minutes.

Karlie looked at her as she was giving the TV her unwavering attention and thought about how many late nights they'd spent in her living room lately, either watching TV or talking, but always ending up cuddling one way or another.

Karlie had stopped questioning why or how it ended up happening, it just did and she wasn't complaining. Although she sometimes worried they were getting far too comfortable with each other. She suspected the nickname she'd given Taylor off late crossed another line, but she didn't really care and Taylor didn't seem to mind either. In fact she blushed every time before proceeding to mumble something that sounded like "shut up..."

Yep, they'd definitely stepped into the flirt territory a few exits ago and there was no stopping it now, they (she) was in too deep.

She glanced at Taylor again, wondering if she was actually asleep. Then Karlie glanced back at the TV and was surprised and pleased to see Amy Pond back on screen, she hadn't thought Amy would be returning for another two episodes or so.

" _Tay_!" She mumbled excitedly trying to bring the singer's attention to the fact that her favorite character was back, but silence met her and she glanced down, noticing now just how still Taylor was.

She was curled up in Karlie's arms, face pressed into her chest, breathing easily and warmly into Karlie's white cotton t-shirt and she looked so peaceful and so absolutely gorgeous that something caught in Karlie's throat.

She figured this was one of those moments, one of those moments you look back on and wish had never ended and she truly wanted this to go on forever, Taylor in her arms just like this.

The thoughts she'd had of waking Taylor to tell her she'd completely missed Pond's return quickly fell from Karlie’s mind and instead another thought snuck it's way in...

_What would happen if she softly kissed the blonde awake?_

If she hadn't started stirring just then Karlie might've kissed her, she might've kissed Taylor.

Stupid, beautiful, oblivious, _straight_ Taylor...


	31. Kaylor: Public/Semi public sex (In Big Sur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the can, hence heavy smut and BDSM warning for this one!

Taylor sits for a while in the comfort of the crackling fire, there on the floor with Karlie's arms around her she feels brave almost reckless. She wants to do something bold, something she'd never dare to do by the light of day, only she's not sure what. She's just about to say something when Karlie withdraws her embrace and stands up, offering Taylor her hand to pull her off the floor too.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asks smiling in adoring confusion.

"We," Karlie says, as if reading her girlfriend's thoughts, "are going on a walk." It's such a simple statement and yet it causes Taylor's heart to fall into the pit of her stomach with a shattering thud that breaks the calm in the air.

"Karlie," She tries, "I'm not going to wake security up at 1AM to go-"

The model's smile is broad, convincing and safe, "we don't need to wake them up, we're just going on a little walk, I need some air."

"But-" Taylor starts, she's about to point out how she hasn't really gone anywhere alone, without security in years, how the very thought of attempting something so potentially dangerous is making her heart feel as if it wants out of her chest, she's even ready to explain that this isn't what she meant when she thought about doing something reckless, just in case Karlie can actually read her mind.

"Come on," Karlie says, that easy grin still playing on her lips, "there's no one around, we're in the middle of nowhere and we won't go far, I promise to keep you safe!" Taylor is still holding Karlie's hand and when she opens her mouth to protest the idea she's surprised to hear someone that sounds like herself very clearly say, "okay, a walk sounds nice, I guess..."

"Great," Karlie looks absolutely delighted, "bring a jacket sweetheart, it might get cold!"

* * *

The forest that they spent most of the day in already was always enchanting in ways Taylor can't really explain, but now that it's dark it has taken on an almost eerie stillness, a ghostly calm.

Still, Taylor doesn't feel unsafe there, in fact, walking hand in hand with her girl in the dark, surrounded by forest and truly alone she feels decidedly _safe_.

Soon they reach a clearing that they spent some time in earlier taking dorky pictures, despite the darkness Taylor recognizes it very well. At first she thinks Karlie has decided that their walk is over and it's time to head back, but then she lets go of Taylor's hand, turns to her and presses her hands to either side of the singer's suddenly flushed face. Karlie kisses her. Hard, almost roughly, in a way that tastes not only of the wine they have been drinking, but also of sex.

Taylor can't help but make a half-surprised, half-delighted sound at the unexpected contact of lips, it's a small gasp, a moan and the sound of it seems to drive Karlie wild. Her hands are in Taylor's hair and she lifts her knee to press it between Taylor's legs, making her mewl again.

" _Want you_ ," Karlie breaths, almost pants, " _right here, right **now**_!"

"Karlie," Taylor gasps trying to ignore the way her pussy immediately clenches, _fuck yes_.

"God, baby, we _can't_ , not _here_ , what if-?"

Before she can finish the sentence Karlie's needy lips are at Taylor's neck, biting and licking, her hands are at Taylor's hips, holding on so hard, so possessively it is most likely going to leave bruises even through the clothes.

"Princess, did you not understand me?" Karlie asks and her eyes are dangerous, powerful and intoxicating.

"Yes Sir," Taylor says at once, shivering from her dominant's tone of voice and feeling the wet that has already completely soaked through her underwear run down her leg.

"Put down the jacket and get on the ground."

"B-ut, _Karlie_ " Taylor tries again.

"When we play you are to call me Sir and Princess does not talk back to Sir, understand?" Karlie says this as if Taylor doesn't know the rule. Taylor nods breathlessly, all but afraid to speak, she knows this is the final warning.

"Good girl, on the ground, now. Like I said you may lie on the jacket I told you to bring."

"I don't think-" Taylor pushes, she's not exactly seriously protesting anymore, she just wants to see what will happen if she tries it. Karlie slaps her, quickly and just hard enough to make Taylor's face sting.

Holding her stinging cheek with trembling fingers Taylor sinks to her knees, pussy still throbbing with fresh need in response to the slap.

"Understand what happens if you don't do as you're told?"

" _Yes Sir_." Taylor says again as quickly as she can, even with her meek voice almost getting stuck in her throat.

"On your back," Karlie instructs without further ado, moving a well-manicured finger to indicate to Taylor where she wants her.

Taylor obediently moves to lie down and even with the jacket between her and the ground she can feel the forest floor dig into her skin, she shifts a little and Karlie smirks.

"That's it, spread those pretty legs..." As Taylor does Karlie unceremoniously rips her panties off, causing Taylor to gasp slightly at the firm yank.

"My Princess is wet, tell me about how I'm making you feel, please." Karlie is looming over Taylor from her position on her knees between the older woman's legs.

"You-you make me feel like-" Taylor has to stop talking to swallow and she can feel her cheeks glow, not only from that slap.

Karlie grins and is not even attempting to hide it, she loves when she makes Taylor at a loss for words. Taylor the writer can't find her words because of what Karlie does to her and to the dominant that is often half the fun.

"How do I make you feel, baby? Speak to me." She coaxes softly, visibly loving every minute.

"You make me feel like I need you to _kiss_ me, Sir." Taylor says and her voice is strong now, she's directing what she wants, needs and she knows that this is Karlie's intention of course.

"Where would you like me to kiss you?" Karlie asks and her voice is hoarse now, she's barley able to keep her composure.

"Right here, please Sir." Taylor's hand hovers hesitantly over her sex, she doesn't dare touch without permission, but she wants to indicate and Karlie nods.

"I see." What she says next makes Taylor want to scream and beg and twist there on the ground until she gets exactly what she needs.

"I am going to fuck you with my tongue, Princess. I'm going to fuck you right here, right now where anyone could come by at any moment, on a late-night walk with their dog, or just because they had the same idea I had about taking their partner here. Anyone could catch us for any reason and despite this I am going to fuck you until you scream and there's nothing you can do about it, _do you understand?"_

"Yes sir, I do." Taylor confirms, her words little more than a needful whine.

"Good, tell me the safeword as well, please. Good girls always remember their safewords, right?"

"It's Cookies," Taylor says hurriedly, " _it's fucking Cookies, please just fuck me already_!"

Karlie is positioned right above her girlfriend's head now and at the words she leans down to lick her lips teasingly. Taylor immediately follows the movement of Karlie's head as she pulls away, wanting to kiss properly, but Karlie only smiles teasingly and makes sure her mouth is out of reach.

"I like it when you beg," she tells Taylor simply, "do it again." She urges and kisses the front of Taylor's throat, drags her teeth down the sensitive skin to her chest agonizingly slowly as Taylor writhes underneath her. Karlie twists Taylor's nipple painfully with her teeth and the woman bucks her hips and cries out softly, " _please, Sir_!"

"'Please _what_?" Karlie questions, kissing Taylor's stomach and causing even more bucking.

" _Such a needy baby_ ," Karlie mumbles into her lover's skin.

" _Tongue_ , Sir, I-I _need_ you to do what you sai-" Taylor's pleas are interrupted by the first contact between her sex and Karlie's lips.

The dominant places her warm hands on either side of Taylor's legs, on her inner thighs and with nails digging into the skin she laps at her Princess' folds teasingly.

"Oh god," Taylor moans softly under her breath.

"What was that, baby?" Karlie asks, mirth in her voice now as she licks throughly from Taylor's opening to her clit.

" _Oh **god**_!" Taylor repeats louder now and Karlie chuckles, "that's it baby, if I'm gonna do this you're gonna have to stop biting that lip of yours, I want to hear you."

"Yes Sir!" Taylor promises and Karlie rewards her with a couple more rough licks.

" _So g- **ood**_ ," Taylor gasps then, her voice hitching just a little as she grabs handfuls of Karlie's hair to ground herself.

Her tongue gently licks at Taylor's already hardened clit, then twists it between pursed and eager lips.

"Always so very, very good for me, Princess..." Karlie praises absentmindedly between Taylor's sharp, starving breaths. She fucks her hips upwards towards Karlie's tongue. Desperate for friction she contorts her body so that her clit hits just right and Karlie lets her for a bit, busy laping at the wetness, hungry for her girlfriend's need.

Karlie whimpers almost inaudibly at the taste of Taylor, at the combination of her nails digging into Karlie's scalp and the need in her small noises.

Taylor of course, knows exactly what she's doing and she's still very clearly biting back her true volume, knowing that Karlie notices.

She keeps it up for a few seconds longer until Karlie's nails dig into her flesh so sharply she can't help but make a small sound in the back of her throat and then Karlie unwittingly stills her tongue in order to deal with her own almost overwhelming desire, swallow it back down.

This is supposed to be about Taylor after all and her shy mewl is a little plea for attention. She wants that tongue so bad, _so bad_ , and the need burns her like fire, makes her toes curl as the building desperation settles low in her gut. Her walls try closing around Karlie in a way that hurts. Her lids are heavy, almost hooded, her dark blue eyes delirious with need as she looks up at Karlie between her legs.

"Please, _I-I need to come_ , I'm _trying_ to be good, Sir, just _**please**_..." It all sounds like a bizarre mixture between a prayer and a curse on her beautiful lips and the sound of it makes Karlie shudder.

" _Princess_ ," she she says, "I'm gonna need you to _stop_ biting your fucking lip and just let go for me, okay?" Karlie's voice is soft now, encouraging and Taylor nods before laying her head back down.

"Thank you, Sir...I'll be so good for you, I-I don't care if they hear me..." She breaths in softly, nervous but determined.

When she finally does come it's from Karlie's skillful biting and licking and it's so loud that it scares some nearby birds into frantic flight, but neither of the women care. Karlie is taking Taylor through the orgasm with soft words. As Taylor cries, her heaving chest letting out sobs and moans in intervals of nonsensical gratitude and ecstasy.

"That's it baby," Karlie praises as Taylor twists against Karlie's long fingers now in order to ride out this climax.

"You're doing _so_ good, just let go for me. You're being so brave letting everyone hear you, Princess. They know how good I make you feel and how _proud_ I am of you, how bad you needed to be out in public alone with me, how _fucking **good**_ you did."

By the time Taylor comes down she's still sobbing and trying to breathe through it all.

Without hesitation Karlie lies down next to her on the ground and collects the shaking singer into her arms pressing soft kisses to her hair and calming, praising almost unconsciously, kissing the tears away.

"You did so _well_ , were so good." She murmurs, pressing affectionate little kisses into Taylor's hair. "Just perfect. I'm so _proud_ of you. You did everything just _right_."

Taylor smiles, half-sleepily, half-adoringly. "I love you," she mumbles, cuddling closer to Karlie, almost hiding in her arms.

"And I love you, so, _so_ much!" She runs her fingers down the redness of Taylor's cheek gently.

"I'm sorry I hit you," she says, breaking their eye contact and kissing Taylor's lips softly. "You're always safe with me and so loved!"

Sometimes Karlie is a little ashamed afterwards, of what domme-space can make her do, but Taylor just smiles, "I know that, silly. I like it when you hurt me, almost as much as when you fuck me... _Sometimes more_..." She mumbles all this, a pink blush engulfing her face in the dark.

"I _do_ know that," Karlie admits, "I just like making sure you're okay."

"I'm more than okay, always with you!"

"Good!" Karlie pulls her closer by the small of her back and Taylor buries her head in Karlie's chest and shivers just the tiniest bit in the night air.

"Are you cold, Princess?" Karlie asks at once, her tone full of soft love and concern.

"A little," Taylor mumbles sleepily and Karlie nods.

"I'm going to take you to bed, you've earned some water and a good night's sleep after doing so well."

"Thank you, Sir..." Taylor says and she sounds half asleep, " _Thank you, Karlie_." She adds, saying the name now just to taste it on her lips.

"You're welcome, Taylor..." Karlie picks her up as she speaks and after collecting Taylor's underwear and jacket she carries the girl bridal-style back to their cabin.

" _My sleepy Daisy_ ," Karlie breaths into Taylor's skin as she kisses her forehead and Taylor can't help but smile sleepily when they step over the threshold. She smiles like a flower stretching out in the sun.

_Karlie's Daisy._


	32. Kaylor: "I'm so wet." No, you're drenched."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Karlie…Play Doctor ;)
> 
> I don't own Grey's Anatomy, obviously......

"I'm so wet." Karlie said it through gritted teeth as she made another attempt to sit up. Just as before however, her girlfriend gently pushed her back down. Karlie could tell the singer was biting the inside of her cheek to resist cracking a smile.

"No, you're drenched;" she responded and Karlie would've rolled her eyes if it wasn't for the searing pain hitting again as Taylor went back to her diligent cleaning process.

"You're _laughing_ at me, you _promised_ not to laugh!" Karlie said instead and Taylor lowered her head, either to focus on what she was doing or to hide another smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, it was just the phrasing..." Taylor said as she looked back up with raised eyebrows.

Karlie still wasn't amused. "I don't know if you've noticed, but it's fucking **_pouring_** outside and-"

"I know, hold still." Taylor said and then Karlie bit down against the burn yet again.

 _It's just water she reminded herself_ , she'd repeatedly assured her it wasn't necessary, but Taylor insisted on taking proper care of the injury.

"Please Tay," She said, tone softer now as the wave of agony left her for the time being, "I just want to get out of these soaked clothes."

"I know baby, I know." Taylor's voice was calm and soft and for the first time that night Karlie felt calm too, less embarrassed even. "But I've got to clean you up first," Taylor continues, "this mess might get infected if we leave it too long..."

"Yes, nurse..." Karlie said with a silly wink.

"That's _Doctor Swift_ to you, Miss..." Taylor retorted without missing a beat and glad that the serious mood had finally let up Karlie grinned.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was in an episode of _Grey's_..."

"You may as well be," Taylor said flatly, humor dry as ever, "I still don't understand what happened!" She'd started bandaging Karlie's ankle now, but looked up from her work clearly awaiting an explanation.

"I _told_ you, I'm not sure, I just know I was running and then I was bleeding and it wouldn't stop. I must've cut myself on something on the stupid pole." Taylor's worry line was back between her eyes.

"Are you _sure_ I shouldn't call security to take you to the ER so they can check for sprains? I don't think it is sprained but I could be wrong or-"

" _Yes_ ," Karlie interrupted for the umpteenth time, "I appreciate your concern Daisy, but it's just a little scratch."

" _Karlie_ ," Taylor exclaimed, not a trace of irony in her dramatic tone, " _that is a flesh wound_!"

"Well," Karlie said easily, "then it's just a flesh wound."

Taylor rolled her eyes at this, but kept her composure, "okay I walked into that one, someone else I know recently walked into-"

"Okay, shut up" Karlie protested and this time she got to her feet with no attempts from Taylor to keep her on her back, the singer was too busy laughing.

"It's not _funny_ ," Karlie pouted as she tried not to lean too heavily on her left foot and seeing her in that position seemed to bring Taylor's mirth back down.

"You're right, it's not, are you sure we shouldn't-?"

" _Yes_..."

"I just want my baby safe," Taylor said as she reached for Karlie to give her someone to lean on, but the injured woman was already limping towards their bedroom with as much dignity and composure as she could muster hopping like a rabbit.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To change..."

"Do you need any help?" Taylor asked teasingly as she came up to snake her arm around Karlie's waist and ease the latter's way into the other room. Smirking Karlie looked down.

"Well Doctor Swift, if you _insist_..."

"I'm here to help, Miss Kloss, I don't want any more poles taking you by surprise!"

"I hate you," Karlie muttered under her breath, laughter in the annoyance.

Taylor leaned up for a kiss, holding Karlie steady by the waist.

"I'm glad you're safe," she mumbled against Karlie's lips, "you scared me..."

"I know, I'm sorry" Karlie breathed back and Taylor pulled her closer, not caring how wet her girlfriend's clothes were,.

"Don't do that again..."


	33. Kaylor: "She'll open up the door and say are you insane ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more context for the previous part, a prequel if you will...
> 
> If I owned Jessica Jones she'd be 100% gayer!
> 
> TW: Blood and accidental injury!
> 
> Also, if you read all these parts or just one of them, or if you were one of the people that submitted a prompt on tumblr, I'd like to thank you! I had a blast writing all of these and I hope you guys had as much fun reading! 
> 
> Thank you for your continued patience and support regarding my writing, it means the world!

~~~~The sharp knock on the door was sudden and urgent. Reluctantly Taylor paused the _Jessica Jones_ episode she'd been watching, interrupting the detective mid-sentence. With a small sigh she then lifted the sleeping (and now throughly displeased) Benjamin from her lap.

"Sorry, Ben..."

Another hard series of knocks finally made her stop dragging her feet and finally get to the door.

The second she swung it open she wished she'd hurried.

" _Karlie_!" She half screamed, taking in the sight before her and holding her arms out for the younger woman to stumble into. "What's going on, are you insane?!"

Karlie wordlessly leaned against Taylor's shoulder and took a deep, shaky breath.

"I think I cut myself," she said finally.

"I can see that, baby, you're bleeding all over the carpet...Come on, lie down on the couch."

With Taylor's help they somehow managed to get Karlie to the living room and on her back against the throwpillows on the couch not currently occupied by two out of three cats. After hastily pressing several quick, concerned and comforting kisses to Karlie's face and wet hair Taylor proceeded to put one of the aforementioned pillows under Karlie's foot.

"My poor baby!"

"I'm gonna...bleed on the pillow your parents...got us for C-Christmas..." Karlie pointed out, her voice pained and breath ragged.

"I don't care, how much blood did you lose? What happened? Do you feel dizzy? Sick? Is your ankle twisted?" Taylor's voice was gentle, but with a very clear undercurrent of worry, maybe even mounting panic. Karlie just shook her head.

"Taylor, I don't need to lay down, I just want some dry clothes..."

"That cut looks deep, better make sure it doesn't get infected, I'm calling security too, we need to get you to-"

"I really am _fine_ , if we could just stop the bleeding I'm sure-"

"Out of the question, I'll help you as much as I can, but then we really should get you to the ER, that looks nasty and you're pale!" Taylor said all of this very quickly over her shoulder as she left the room to get some first aid supplies.

"What happened?" She asked again a minute or so later as she sat, pressing a towel to her wincing girlfriend's skin.

"You're going to laugh..." Karlie said, sounding miserable.

"I promise you I won't laugh!"

"I may have...ran into a street lamp..." Karlie's tone was sheepish.

"I'm sorry," Taylor said "you cut yourself and sprained your ankle on the pole of a street lamp?"

Karlie nodded, face bright red. "I'm not sure what happened, but I was running and then there it was..."

"I told you it was a bad idea to go for a run in this weather, the rain must've fucked with your vision or sense of distance..."

"It's still embarrassing," Karlie muttered more to herself than to Taylor.

"You're lucky you're cute, Clumsy Kloss..."


End file.
